A Fathers Love
by Christie Anne
Summary: After the first war Severus Snape is ordered to adopt a child to prove his days of a death eater are behind him. Will he go through with the adoption and raise a young girl that happens to be the daughter of his enemy Sirius Black?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fathers Love**

_After the first war Severus Snape is ordered to adopt a child to prove his days of a death eater are behind him. Will he go through with the adoption and raise a young girl that happens to be the daughter of his enemy Sirius Black?_

**Chapter One: I will not!**

"Severus! You need to calm down and listen to what I have to say about this situation, I am only trying to help my boy."

"I will not calm down Albus. You are really an old fool if you think that by following this order my problems are going to be magically solved."

"I've already discussed this matter with the Minister and he would have to agree that this is an excellent idea. Not only would it prove that your death eater days are behind you but it would also enforce just how much you have really changed."

Albus I struggle to see how adopting a child is the best way to convince the Ministry that I have changed. The Minister has had me on probation for almost four years now and has stated that nothing I could do would convince him to drop the charges that I committed while under the Dark Lords services. Have you thought about what would happen if the Dark Lord was to return, how would I be able to continue my role as a spy while raising a child. Not to mention I know nothing about children, I am not fit to become some child's adoptive father."

"Nonsense Severus you must give yourself some credit after all you work in a school with children, it is my honest opinion that you are just simply making excuses. Now if you do not wish to adopt a younger child then why not adopt an older one, one who is of Hogwarts age then they would only require looking after in the holidays. You know that you have no choice in the matter so it's better to face the situation sooner rather than later. I would hate to see you placed in prison after all the effort we have put into over the years to keep you out of that terrible place."

And that is how Severus Snape found himself at The Witches and Wizards Magical Adoption Centre. He was never interested in having a child so he had already decided that he would adopt the oldest boy that the centre had. Severus figured a boy would be much less work than a girl and the older the child the better, therefore he would not have to provide much care for the child and it would be out of his way before he knew it.

However for Severus Snape fate had a cruel way of working out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Choices**

On arrival at the Orphanage, I was greeted and given the grand tour by the Matron, Madam Jane. Along the way Madam Jane introduced me to any children who managed to fit into my selected criteria, needless to say there weren't many.

I made damn sure to take mental notes on each child I was introduced to. I found out that the oldest male child in the Orphanage was only 14, meaning that I would be stuck with the brat for another three years and not a day more. Somehow all my notes were knocked out of my head when I found myself colliding with a rather young girl.

"Sorrz Mister, didn't see you there. Well I better go now".

'Don't even think about it Miss Amelia. Where do you think you are going running around like that?"

I couldn't help but notice the careless expression the young girl had as she rolled her eyes as the Matron told her off. Honestly, that child needs some discipline put onto place, she clearly held no respect for the Matron here.

Bang!

"Oh dear, what was that? I had better go check on the other children. Chances are Mister Snape that the younger Braxton brother is up to one of his tricks, but let me assure you that adopting a trouble maker like him would be a mistake. Amelia be a darling and take Mister Snape here to the library, I believe some of the older children that he may be interested in are getting an early start on their homework."

"Oh gee I would but umm… Well you see it's like this. I'm not supposed to go back into the library for ahh, another week, at least".

"What did you do to get band from the library this time, never mind I would rather not know that answer."

Amelia closed her mouth just as quick as she had opened it to answer the Matron. If she had learnt anything from this Orphanage it was that there's a time and a place for everything. And this was a time to be quiet.

"How about since you are doing me this favour I will ignore the rest of your punishment, this time."

As the Matron hurried off to investigate what caused the noise Severus found himself looking down at the child as he felt her place her hand in his and assumingly lead him towards the library.

"How about you do me this favour Amelia and I'll hold off on our punishment".

As the Matron hurried off to investigate the noise Severus found himself looking down at the child as she placed her hand in his and assumingly lead him towards the library. Shortly after their journey had begun they were stopped by one of the caregivers at the Orphanage.

"Amelia you wouldn't have had anything to do with that bang I heard a few moments ago, would you?"

I noticed that the young girls expression changed as she put an innocent look on her face.

"Who me? Never Mister Tutor, K would never do anything of the sort."

Mister Tutor obviously wasn't buying it so Amelia felt the need to comment more on the situation.

"Besides I've been with this Mister person the entire time, I have to take him to the library Matron said so."

I felt like adding I had only met the child after the explosion had taken place, clearly by the look on her face she was the one responsible for the explosion. However as the child looked up at me to confirm her story I found myself agreeing with her.

As we continued on our way the child for some unbelievable reason had taken and interest in talking to me.

"Well my Mum died this year and so I've been stuck here ever since but it's not that bad, honestly. I can't wait till I'm older like the others and go to Hogwarts and learn lots, I can understand that you want to adopt a smart chops that knows everything about being magic rather than a younger child like myself who knows nothing, as I am no longer allowed back into the library after what happened a few weeks ago."

Instead of asking her what she did I found myself questioning her as to why she thought that I was adopting an older child.

"Oh well you're here by yourself and normally the ones that come by themselves often look like you do as if someone is holding a wand and forcing them to adopt a child."

I had to laugh at that, the child was obviously observant enough.

After she let me at the library she hurried off saying something about a game she had planned with some other children.

While Jane introduced me to other children that were certainly a better choice I couldn't stop thinking about Amelia, surely she must be no more than five years old. If I was to adopt her I would be stick with this child for 12 years, although half of that time she would be at Hogwarts, still an older male child would be the better choice as I knew nothing about little girls. And then it hit me she was only a little girl, wanting someone to adopt her. I never had the best upbringing myself but at least my mother was around most of the time, this little girl had no one and come to think of it she was one of the younger ones here.

That is how I found myself asking about Amelia.

"Oh no Mister Snape you don't want to adopt Amelia she's Kist so much work that's why we haven't been able to place her, she's just got so much energy and the trouble she causes, don't get me started, no you don't want to adopt her." "Actually here's the thing I do want her, so if you could please get her ready and hand me the papers to fill in, I would be able to take this trouble maker who happens to be a little girl home."

Her assistant was sent to fetch Amelia while Jane went through the paper work with me. Before I signed my name I flicked through the girls file and my eyes landed on her father's name. Sirius Black. It explained in the notes that he had never met her and was serving a life sentence in Azkaban Prison as her muggle mother had passed away last year.

No I will not have a child of Blacks in my house. I was about to explain to the Matron why I could no longer take the girl when I was interrupted by the screams of the child as she ran into the room and hugged my feet.

"Is it true, are you actually going to adopt me and we can be a real family and everything".

Instead of telling the child no, I found myself bending down to pick her up and rested her on my hip. "Yes young Amelia Shape we are going home now". Picking up the pen I signed my name along the dotted line coming to the conclusion that she had never met Sirius Black and that as long as she was in my care she would not follow in the footsteps of her biological father.


End file.
